That Ain't On The News
"That Ain't On The News" is a 2017 song by Jake Paul. Lyrics Pressure hard, they all watching now Make a mistake, world on me now It ain't easy, just a kid from a small town To every news publication tryna take me down I'm human too, they want me to lose Want me in a noose but they ain't tell the truth Tryna drag my name, tryna stop my game Don't know the pain, bitch, I know the pain Man, where was y'all at when I was on email Tryna stop depressed fans from killin' themselves? Man, where was y'all at when I was in the kitchen Whippin' up meals for kids on Thanksgiving? Where was y'all at when I was with a teacher Handing out backpacks & handing out t-shirts Or where was y'all at when Make-A-Wish hit me To meet my girl, Caylee Damn, that shit changed me That ain't on the news That ain't on the news You think you know me, but That ain't on the news That ain't on your Twitter That ain't on your Insta That ain't on your Twitter, man That ain't on your Insta This is for all of the liars Spreading these rumors like a virus They don't really know nothing 'bout us They don't know nothing about us I'm sorry for my actions, man, I'm asking for forgiveness, man I'm asking you to witness my growth in this business My growth as kid, shit I know you can't admit it You know that I kill it, you know my game pippin' You know the views rippin', you know that I'm a villain You know the bank chillin', you know you can't stop me Yeah I know that I'm cocky, you know that I'm trying to not be Like I said I'm sorry, but I gotta ask man Where was y'all at when I was in the lunchroom Stopping kids from getting bullied? They were scared to come to school, man Where was y'all at when I was 17 years old and Living on my own trying to find a way to grow, man? Where was y'all at when Selena left Disney? Didn't talk shit to her, but now you talk shit to me Where was y'all at when the neighbors didn't hate me? They all wanted pictures, but now they tryna play me That ain't on the news That ain't on the news You think you know me but That ain't on the news That ain't on your Twitter That ain't on your Insta That ain't on your Twitter man That ain't on your Insta This is for all of the liars Spreading these rumors like a virus They don't really know nothing 'bout us They don't know nothing about us This is for all of the liars Spreading these rumors like a virus They don't really know nothing 'bout us They don't know nothing about us This is for all of the liars Spreading these rumors like a virus They don't really know nothing 'bout us They don't know nothing about Why It Sucks #The silly music video. #Jake's rapping voice is bloodcurdling, and is laced with autotune to the point where he sounds robotic. #The dumb lyrics. Jake Paul actually thinks doing good things will erase all of the bad stuff he's done. #The video title is "YouTube Stars Diss Track", yet at the very beginning of the video it literally says "this is not a diss" Hypocrisy at its finest! #The awful chorus, with all of the autotune! UGH!!! Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Jake Paul Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Diss tracks Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune